I Need You
by Tigerlily24
Summary: After witnessing Brenda and Jax's almost wedding Skye decides to leave Port Charles. However she has to return and is determined not to fall back in love with Jax but he is determined to win her back.
1. Default Chapter

Title: I Need You  
  
Summary: After witnessing Jax and Brenda's almost wedding Skye decides to leave Port Charles. However she has to return she is determined not to fall back in love with Jax but Jax is determined to win her back.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or any of the characters in this story. I just want to play with them for a little while.  
  
Author's Note: I love Skye and Jax as a couple and the writers at the show have decided they won't be together so I decided to create my own little story where they are. Please review and let me know what you think. Are there still any Sax fans out there?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Morning After  
  
She looked through the window of the cab, glancing one final time at the town she had tried so desperately to make her home. She really didn't want to leave but had no choice staying was much to painful and she'd had enough pain to last her a lifetime.  
  
As she got out of the cab and walked towards the plane she remembered the events that had drove to leave Port Charles. She remembered going to Jax and Brenda's wedding and taking the gun. She didn't know exactly what she going to do with it but she knew she couldn't let them be happy while she was so miserable. If she was in pain they were going to be in pain too, it was just that simple. But her intervention was not necessary Jax had sabotaged his own wedding and after the way he did it even if he changed his mind Brenda would never take him back.  
  
So Jax was free and that meant she would either throw herself at in misguided attempts to win him back or watch him move on to other women and wallow in misery while slowly killing herself with alcohol trying to numb the pain.  
  
Syke knew was better than that. She knew she deserved better than that and if she stayed in Port Charles she was just fall deeper and deeper into her old life. She needed to break the cycle.  
  
So after the wedding fiasco she went to Edward and begged him find her a job as far away from Port Charles and Jax as possible. He was reluctant at first, but after that her being far away from Port Charles meant that she would be far away from him and his precious company. So he agreed. And here she was on her way to Paris for a fresh start, a chance at having a real life. But first she had to do something she had to break all ties and with a heavy heart she handed over her last link to the man she loved.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile At Kelly's  
  
Jax sat sipping his morning his morning coffee so deep in thought he was barely aware of the other people in the room. He was thinking about how much he had hurt two women he cared so deeply about. He was truly sorry he had hurt Brenda but after seeing her win Sonny he knew that nothing between them could last. He knew it was better that the two of them had ended there instead of dragging out the inevitable. What he didn't know, what he couldn't comprehend was why he had ruined everything he and Skye shared trying to rekindle a romance that was better left in the past. Skye had done nothing but to love him completely and given herself to him like she had never done before. And he crushed her. Completely. Sent her back to drinking and bitterness. The thought of Skye being alone and miserable hurt him so much more than whatever he felt about leaving Brenda.  
  
He heard someone behind him and was afraid to look around fearing it was one of Brenda's friends come to lecture him about the way he had handled the situation. He heard the person call his name and looked around to see a messenger handing him a black box. He took the box signed the messenger's forms and turned back to his table. He opened it and gasped slightly. Inside was a beautiful necklace, which he had bought what seemed to be a lifetime ago. He remembered how beautiful she looked wearing it especially on their wedding day. But she had given it back. She had given back the token of his love which he had promised would last forever. He knew what it meant. It was over between them, there was no going back, no chance at reconciliation.  
  
He raced to the house they had once shared, even if their marriage had not lasted he had given her that necklace and it was hers and only hers. What he found when he arrived was a cold empty hose. She was gone and it was truly over.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it please review. Let me know if its any good and if I should continue with it. 


	2. Coming Home

I'm so glad that you guys like this story and want me to continue with it. I'm also glad that there are still some Sax fans out there despite what the writers are doing to them. I'm a die-hard Sax fan myself and I am desperately praying that no matter how many circles the writers send them in on the show that they'll find their way back to one another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coming Home  
  
Skye sat in the dark in her apartment looking through the window at the bright lights. She sat gazing at the beautiful city she lived in, unable to be a part of that beauty. She'd been in Paris for two years now and it still didn't feel like home. Edward had been true to his word for once and had found her a good job at a corporation which neither he nor Jax had any link to. She should have been happy but she wasn't. She had a wonderful job in an amazing city filled with wonderful people but none of that could ever compare to the brief happiness she had shared with him. She'd had a few affairs since she left Port Charles. She had tried desperately to recreate the magic the two of them had shared but anything she had with other men was empty. They were replacements. They could never love her they way he had. So she'd given up on love completely and retreated to the confines of her apartment where she spent her time away from work alone with an unopened bottle of vodka on the nightstand. She didn't drink after she left Port Charles but knowing it was there and she had the strength to resist temptation made her proud. She was surviving on her own. She was doing just fine. She didn't need him at all.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a telephone.  
  
She answered quickly and was shocked when she heard the voice on the other end.  
  
"Skye are you there?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm here what do you want Grandfather?"  
  
"I want you to come home."  
  
"What!" She said incredulously. "You didn't want me in your precious house to begin with so why would you want me to come home?"  
  
"Lila wants to see you. Her health has been getting worse and she wants the family home for the holidays."  
  
Skye was shocked. "I spoke to her just last week and she didn't mention anything."  
  
"You know Lila was never want to worry anyone. But I know she wants you to be here. Will you come?"  
  
"I'll take the first flight out in the morning."  
  
"Very well. Reginald will meet you at the airport."  
  
"See you in a couple of hours grandfather."  
  
Skye hung up the phone and closed her eyes and exhaled. She was going home. She made two wishes that night in the dark. One was that she would be able to stay in the same room as her family and not push someone through a window and the other was that she had the strength to avoid Jax and not go running back into his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You can stop here." Skye told Reginald.  
  
"Edward gave me specific instructions to bring you straight to the house."  
  
"Look my plane was delayed and I promised a friend I'd meet him here. Edward can wait for half an hour can't he? You go ahead and I'll take a cab to the house."  
  
"Whatever you say Miss. Quatermaine."  
  
Skye got out of the car and walked into Kelly's. It had hardly changed, not that she'd expected it to. She looked around and seeing that her friend was late she took a seat at the counter and ordered a coffee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jax was running late for a meeting but needed a cup of coffee and decided to make a quick stop at Kelly's.  
  
He stepped in and quickly stepped out again gasping in disbelief. He eyes had to be deceiving him. Skye was in Paris. He was sure of it. After he had gotten the necklace he had gone to her house and the Quatermaines'. Besides saying that she didn't want to see him, they wouldn't tell him anything. He had found her though. He searched till he found her. She was living in Paris. He even went as far as to go to her office but when he saw her there she looked so happy compared to how hurt she had looked during her last months in Port Charles. He couldn't bare to crush her again so he left. She had moved on and maybe it was time for him to do the same. And he'd tried. Damn it, he really tried but nothing was ever the same. Everywhere he went he saw here face. Every voice he heard said her name. She haunted his every waking moment and all of his dreams. He was sure his mind was playing tricks on him but he had to be sure. He walked into Kelly's took a deep breath and said her name.  
  
Skye recognised the voice that was calling out to her and she shuddered. She didn't want to turn around but her body had taken over and before she knew what she was doing she had turned to face him.  
  
"I can't believe it you. It's been so long." He rattled off, still not certain this wasn't an elaborate fantasy.  
  
On seeing him all Skye felt all her old feeling rushing back to her. Her pain at him leaving her. The betrayal she felt about him choosing Brenda over him. But most importantly she felt her longing for him. But she wouldn't let her heart betray her again. She couldn't let him in again.  
  
"It hasn't been long enough, Jax." She replied sarcastically.  
  
He ignored her comment. He hadn't expected her to be happy about seeing him but he had hoped.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Meeting an old friend who just walked in, so if you don't mind......... Actually I don't really care whether you mind or not." She said with a smile before getting up, walking to a table and taking a seat facing him.  
  
"Hey Red." Said the man sitting across from her.  
  
"Hey yourself Coleman. How have things been since I left?"  
  
"Fine. Just fine. I see your little trip did you some good you look great."  
  
"Thank you so much. Who never Gary Coleman could be such a gentleman?" She said with a small laugh.  
  
"How long are you here for?"  
  
"Till after New Years. After that I'm gone for good so you better enjoy the company while you can."  
  
"I intend to."  
  
They sat and laughed together while Jax stared at her. Skye knew he was looking but refused to meet his gaze. As he sat there watching her laugh with that pathetic excuse for a man he vowed to himself that she would never leave again unless she was by his side. He didn't know how but he was going to make her his again if it was that last thing he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it! Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you review this chapter as well. Don't be shy let me know what you think. And by the way if it sounded like there was something going on between Skye and Coleman relax they're just friends. Of course there's no harm in Jax thinking otherwise. Anyway read review and review some more. I'm out. 


	3. Catching Up

Hi guys I'm back. I've been incredibly busy so I haven't had much time to write. Sadly this may be the last chapter for a while but not to fear I will finish this fic. It may just take a little longer than the average story. By the way one of my reviewers had told me about a site with Sax fics but the link isn't working so if you're reading this and you review this chapter please put it up again. There isn't much Sax in this chapter. It's basically what that the title says, catching up.  
  
On with the story...  
  
Chapter 3: Catching Up  
  
"What do you mean you left her?" Skye heard Edward thunder from inside the house.  
  
"She asked me to drop her off, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"I gave you specific instructions to bring her here. I'm surrounded by incompetent buffoons!"  
  
Skye cringed. She dreaded going inside. The Quatermaine household wasn't one that you really wanted to be a part of. Nevertheless she was a part of that crazy family. And if the noises coming from inside were any indication, they were just as crazy as when she'd left.  
  
She took a deep breath opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"It's nice to see come things never change." She said with a fake smile.  
  
"Skye you're home!" Alan walked quickly over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"We've missed you."  
  
'Somehow I find that hard to believe,' she thought to herself.  
  
"I've missed you all too," she replied looking around at her family and realising that as crazy as it sounded she actually missed her family.  
  
She withdrew from her father's embrace. "Monica, grandfather," she said getting greeting out of the way.  
  
"Welcome home Skye." Monica said forcing a smile.  
  
"Yes welcome my dear, but we were expecting you much earlier."  
  
"I gathered that. But if you'll excuse me I'd like to say hello to Lila and then get settled in. It's been a really long flight."  
  
Edward and Alan nodded and she began to walk up the stairs.  
  
After she had spoken with Lila she went to her room and began to unpack her things. She opened a drawer and found something she had forgotten was even there. Inside the drawer was a picture of her and Jax at their wedding. She remembered she had thrown it against the wall in a drunken fit soon after Jax had told her it was over. Somehow it didn't break and she had taken that as a sign that things between them would go back to the way they were. But by the time she had decided to leave Port Charles she knew better. She just couldn't bear to throw it away, so she closed it in a drawer she was sure she would never open again.  
  
She stared at the picture, lost in thought, trying desperately not to let those feeling she had for him take over. She knew she had to be strong. If she let him hurt her one more time, she didn't think she'd survive it.  
  
She looked up abruptly when she heard a light knocking on her door.  
  
"Come in." She answered softly putting the picture back into the drawer and closed it.  
  
"Just came to welcome you back home." Her brother said to her smiling. "I knew you'd be back though. It was only a matter of time."  
  
He sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Believe me A.J I had no intentions of returning to this place. It is, dare I say, a little nice to be back. So you have to tell me everything that's been going on here. I feel like I've been gone forever."  
  
"Well what are brothers for if not to update you on the latest Port Charles gossip. Let's start at the beginning. Well Carly and Sonny broke up after the truth about Kristina came out. That was the straw that broke the camel's back and their little house of cards came tumbling down."  
  
"You must have enjoyed that." Skye said smiling.  
  
"Totally and completely. But wait there's more. Alexis fought Sonny tooth and nail to keep Kristina and thanks to her psychiatrist and new husband she did get to keep her but Sonny get visitation. He hates it."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"But I have saved the best for last."  
  
"Really? About who?"  
  
"Our very own brother. You do remember Elizabeth Webber, right?"  
  
"Yeah. She and Jason had a relationship once?"  
  
"Yes they did. However now Miss Webber or should I say Mrs. Lansing is married to that man Rick who was Sonny's attorney and turned out to be his brother. There was a lot of bad blood between him and Sonny for a while but eventually they made peace and he even invited him to the wedding, along with the rest of the family. So everyone is at the church, Sonny and his precious sister are in the front row and just before the I do's our darling brother burst into the church and dragged Liz off on his motorcycle."  
  
"Oh my God! You should have told me this before. Wait a minute, weren't he and Courtney..............."  
  
"Yes and no one there was as shocked as her. I can only imagine the look on her face as she watched her knight in shining armour take off with another woman."  
  
"Wait, but didn't you say Rick and Elizabeth were married?"  
  
"Well Jason kidnapped her because he didn't want to her to marry Rick. What he didn't know was that she wanted to marry Rick, whether he was available or not. As soon she got away from him she and Rick were married and Jason left town, leaving Courtney a lonely mess."  
  
"Don't tell me you tried to get her back."  
  
"The thought of touching her after Jason has sickens me. She left town soon after he left though. She's probably following him around trying to get him back."  
  
"This is all so incredible."  
  
"I know life in Port Charles seems like a cheesy soap opera sometimes."  
  
"By the way, how's Ned doing? I felt so bad for him when he lost Kristina."  
  
"Well he's doing a lot better now. Alexis let him take Kristina to the city for a weekend a couple of weeks ago. She lets him spend time with Kristina a lot. I think that helps."  
  
"I'm glad. I must admit I never saw Alexis letting that happen though. I know how she feels about this family."  
  
"Well she didn't want him to see her initially but Ned and Jax eventually talked her into it."  
  
A.J looked up quickly and stared at Skye realising he'd made a mistake.  
  
"It's ok. I won't fall apart at the mere mention of his name. Nor will I run for a bottle so you don't have to worry."  
  
"I'm not. You seem a lot stronger than when you left."  
  
"I am."  
  
"I should get going. You've had a long day." A.J said walking out the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Skye said closing the door behind him.  
  
She walked to the window and looked outside at the gardens. She suddenly realised that she had not been in her favourite spot on the estate in what seemed like forever. So she went downstairs and walked into the garden.  
  
She stood with her eyes closed, taking in the sweet scents and melodious sounds, which cast a sharp contrast with the discord, which went on inside the house.  
  
She was basking in the peaceful atmosphere when she felt s hand being placed on her shoulder. She figured it was her father and turned around smiling, only to have her smile fall when she saw the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen staring at her.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And we all know whom they belonged to. That's all for now folks. Review, review and then review some more. It might just make me update sooner. Enough with the bribes. Till next time. 


	4. Confrontation

I'm back from my long absence and so continuing from where I left off........  
  
Confrontation  
  
Skye sighed loudly and stepped back, his arm fell from its place on her shoulder.  
  
"Jax what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I came to see you. We need to talk."  
  
"Anything that needed to be said between us was said by our lawyers. I've had an extremely long day and I'd just like to get some sleep so could you please just go away." She tried so hard to sound convincing. Seeing him standing there, looking as handsome as the day they were married, made her heart ache for him.  
  
"Please Skye there were so many things that were left unsaid between us-"  
  
"And they can stay that way for all I care." She cut him off.  
  
She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm not leaving till you talk to me Skye. I just want you to hear me out that's all."  
  
Skye saw a light turn on inside the house and a man's frame begin walking towards the door.  
  
'Great, just what I need. My first day back and I'm already causing a scene." She thought to herself.  
  
"Fine I'll talk to you just not now. I think you should leave." She tried to pull away but Jax kept a firm grip on her.  
  
"When and where?" He asked sensing she was just saying this to get rid of him.  
  
"At the Grille at twelve tomorrow. Is that good enough for you?" She said as she watched her father walk towards them.  
  
"Jax what are you doing here?" Alan asked in a slightly puzzled voice.  
  
Skye tried to pull her arm away again and this time Jax released it.  
  
"Jax was just leaving daddy."  
  
Jax looked around at Alan. "Goodnight Alan. Sorry to disturb you." He said before walking towards Skye. He leaned down towards her and said in a voice that was almost a whisper.  
  
"I just want you to know, that if you're not there tomorrow I'll be coming over here again. And even though I don't particularly want to have this conversation in front of your family but we will if you don't show up."  
  
Skye looked up at him with eyes filled with rage, desire, sadness, love and hate.  
  
"I'll be there. Just leave."  
  
He walked past her and she ran her hands through her hair and began walking towards the house.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Alan asked placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Right now I just want to sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skye walked into the Grille and quickly scanned the room. She saw him sitting at a table and immediately began walking towards him. She wasn't exactly sure why she'd come. She told herself it was because of Jax's little treat. After all there was enough drama in the Quartermaine household without her having to add more to it. But deep down she knew that wasn't it. She had come because she wanted to see him. She needed to see him. She needed to look into his eyes and hear his voice but more importantly she needed to say all the things she had wanted to say to him for two years.  
  
Jax saw her the moment she walked in. She was stunning. She was wearing a white pants suit. Classic, elegant, sexy and oh so Skye. When she finally saw him he smiled but instead of smiling back she tucked her hair behind her ear and walked towards the table, sat down quickly and looked at him defiantly.  
  
"I'm here Jax so say what you have to say so I can leave." Her voice was harsh and firm.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather order first? I have to say I'm famished."  
  
"Look I'm not here to eat. I'm here for you to say whatever it is you have to say so I can go on ignoring you while I'm in Port Charles. So just spit it out Jax."  
  
Jax inhaled deeply. 'She really isn't going to make this easy, is she?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Fine."He said looking into her eyes. " I want to apologise to you Skye. You left so suddenly that I never got a chance to. I want to say I'm sorry for pushing you away at a time I should have held on to you as tightly as I could. I'm sorry for the way I handled the situation with Brenda, needless to say it was not my finest hour. I treated you horribly and I think you should know how much I regret the choices I made then."  
  
Jax was taken aback by the sound of Skye laughing. It wasn't the light, happy laughter he had heard from her so many times in the past. It was cold and cruel and matched the look in her eyes.  
  
"You are just too much Jasper Jacks. You can't stand that there's even one woman in this world who doesn't look at you as some great knight in shining armour. You think you say you're sorry and that'll make everything all better. That by apoligising you can correct your little mistake and go back to being the embodiment of perfection. Well you know what Jax, I don't accept your apology and I really don't think that you expected me to. So if that's all, I have somewhere to be."  
  
She started to get up but Jax held on to her hand. She turned and looked into his eyes. She sat back down but pulled her hand away and followed her arms.  
  
"Skye please can't we talk. I just want to talk to you."  
  
"What is there left to say between us Jax? You made it clear how you felt about me. And I didn't understand then but I understand now. You never loved me Jax. I was a replacement, a quick fix until the woman you really wanted came back."  
  
"Skye how can you say that?"  
  
"I can say that because it's true. I'm not angry anymore Jax and I'm not falling apart either. I understand what you did and why you did it. But what I will never understand is how you did it. You could have been honest with me and told me you didn't want me around when you got shot because you have Brenda now and you didn't need me. But did you tell me that? No, you pretended that you didn't want me around because you didn't want me to see you like that. Like I was fragile and seeing you in pain would send me over the edge or I was incapable of caring for another human being."  
  
Jax looked her intently. She didn't look angry and her eyes weren't filled with tears. She looked calm, not like she was pretending or putting on a show but like she had really made peace with their past. 'I've lost her forever.' He thought to himself.  
  
"I never thought that." He said.  
  
"That doesn't matter now. It's over and I think that maybe it was for the best. While we were married your heart was still with Brenda and maybe it still is I don't know nor do I care. But it wasn't fair to me that you pretended to love me when it was so obvious, well to everyone but me, that the only woman you loved was her."  
  
"That's not true Skye."  
  
"It is and it's the reason you ended our marriage."  
  
"You know why I ended our marriage."  
  
"Oh yes, you divorced me because I lied to you about Brenda's illness or lack thereof. We both know that that was nothing but an excuse. Have you or anybody else in this town thought that if I hadn't investigated Brenda's health she might still think she was dying."  
  
The anger and hurt Skye was trying so hard to hold back was slowly creeping into her voice.  
  
"Did I get a thank you note or a pat on the back. No everyone was too busy rejoicing because Brenda the saint was healthy and reprimanding Skye the sinner for keeping it from them."  
  
Just then Skye's cell phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me," She said to Jax before taking the phone out of her purse.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Skye I think you should get home right away."  
  
"What is it AJ?"  
  
"Grandfather's planning something."  
  
"When isn't he? I'll be right there."  
  
She hung up and looked at Jax.  
  
"I have to go. You asked me to meet you and I have. You wanted to apologise and you have. So I think we can now safely see each other without being uncomfortable. And as you can see I'm doing fine. I won't lie to you when you left if did shatter my world but Skye Chandler Quartermaine has never been one to stay down long."  
  
She got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Jacks." He said and she turned around with a confused expression on her face. "Your name is Skye Chandler Quartermaine Jacks."  
  
Skye face looked overcome with sadness. "I don't use that name anymore." She turned and walked away before he could see the tears threatening to fall.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
That's it. The next chapter should up pretty soon I hope. Just let me know what you think of this one. I've been out of practice for a while so I may be a little rusty. 


	5. Two Surprises For Skye

Hi everyone. I have returned from my long and miserable absence. Needless to say life intervened and I couldn't write for a while and then I got really depressed by the way the show is going. (If this keeps up I may quit watching it). Anyway, I've decided to jump back into my psychotic pretend world of fanfiction where I control all! Muhahaha! Ok, I'll quit being weird and get on with the story.  
  
Two Surprises For Skye  
  
Skye quickly got into her car and grabbed the steering wheel. "Stop crying you twit!" She commanded herself. "Why do you let this man do this to you?" Tears rolled down her cheeks, she had long given up her battle in trying to stop them. "Pull yourself together now, it'll be okay." She wiped her eyes and put her car in gear and began the drive home.  
  
Jax had run out after her and he watched her from a safe distance. He knew she was crying and it took every bit of will power he could muster not to run over and take her in his arms. He fought the urge; he knew she would be angry and embarrassed if he did. He watched her drive off. "This isn't over Skye, not by a long shot."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Will you watch where you're going you imbecile!" Edward shouted at the unfortunate young man who nearly ran over Skye on her way into the house.  
  
"What is going on here?" Skye asked. The Quatermaine household was being overrun by caterers and florists. AJ was standing in a corner pouting and Ned wore a smile as he watched the scene with great amusement.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?" Skye asked again this time focusing the question on her brother.  
  
"Grandfather's throwing a party."  
  
"And this is why I had to hurry back here? To consult on decorations?" Skye asked still uncertain of the urgency of the situation.  
  
"The party's for you." Ned offered, still grinning.  
  
AJ stormed off suddenly leaving Skye more confused than ever.  
  
"Junior's a little jealous. You can't really blame him. It seems you're the favourite right now and you know how sensitive junior is; he's not taking it well."  
  
"Favorite! What the hell is going on here? It's like I left and came back to a completely different universe."  
  
Before Skye could get an answer to her question Edward descended on her.  
  
"Skye, my dear, didn't I mention the party to you? It's just a small welcome home get together. I took the liberty of having Petra get you something to wear. Its upstairs you may want to start getting ready, the guests will be arriving soon."  
  
Before Skye could utter a word she had been rushed upstairs and into her room, where she found a dress lying on the bed as Edward had said.  
  
"Will the craziness in this house ever end?" Skye asked aloud.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs  
  
"There's something going on here that might interest you and you might want to dress up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Quatermaine house was soon filled with the crème de la crème of the New York business world and social scene. Edward was being uncharacteristically nice to Skye and though she was growing more and more suspicious by the second she choose to play along and wait for Edward to show a little more of his hand before she said anything.  
  
The party wasn't turning out to be too horrible. She was making some valuable business contacts and for the most part enjoying herself but she found her head was filled with thoughts of Jax no matter how hard she tried to remove them.  
  
Skye looked around, trying to find a waiter for another sparkling cider. She caught a glimpse of a familiar face and her mouth fell open slightly before becoming an immense smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, still smiling.  
  
"I believe I was invited." He answered with a smile matching hers.  
  
"Forgive me for forgetting my manners, I was just a little surprised to see you here. How have you been, it's been quite a while." "Yes it has been Skye and I've been quite well. But you my dear seem very happy to be home. It's nice seeing you in your natural habitat."  
  
"Believe me this is not my natural habitat. Did you just arrive? I didn't see you come in."  
  
"I've been here for a while. I wanted to talk to but your grandfather has been monopolizing your time. And here he comes again."  
  
As if on cue, Edward began walking towards the two.  
  
"Skye I see you've meet Evan."  
  
"Actually Mr. Quartermaine, Skye and I are old ah. acquaintances from Paris."  
  
"Really. I had no idea that you knew each other. Skye you never told me you knew Evan Chambers."  
  
"Well I hardly had time to tell you anything Grandfather. By the way I do believe I saw Reginald on the way into the kitchen with a mouth filled with caviar."  
  
"Why that thieving snake. Excuse me Evan I'll be back shortly." Edward said scampering off to scold Reginald.  
  
"Don't you feel sorry for the poor domestic you wrongfully accused?"  
  
"Reginald can handle himself, besides I thought we could use some time alone."  
  
"My dear I would relish some 'alone time' but that might be a little difficult seeing as we're in a crowded room."  
  
Skye blushed slightly "I meant to catch up but I can see you haven't changed."  
  
"And you are even more radiant than I remembered."  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Chambers.  
  
"I'll remember that Miss. Quartermaine."  
  
"Now seriously what brings you here?"  
  
"To this corner of the world or to your family home?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well I was in New York on business when I heard the Quartermaines were throwing a party for their prodigal daughter. I couldn't help but attend."  
  
"Well it's nice to see a friendly face, they're few and far between in this house. How long will you be in town?"  
  
"It depends. I might be staying awhile."  
  
"We should get together then, catch up on old times."  
  
"How about dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
"Dinner sounds lovely."  
  
"I think it's about time I let you get back to your guests and in particular the gentleman who hasn't stopped staring at us since I first started speaking to you."  
  
Skye turned around and saw Jax standing in a corner staring at her and Evan.  
  
"That's my ex husband. I really should introduce you since he's practically reading our lips but I'd really prefer to avoid him so how about I give you a tour of the gardens instead."  
  
"I think I'd like to see the gardens." Evan replied taking Skye by the hand.  
  
The two maneuvered their way through the crowded room and out into the garden with a determined Jasper Jax trailing them.  
  
TBC *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know its kind of and abrupt end but I want some response on this chapter first. I've already started the next chapter so all I need from you is some reviews and it should be up by next week. 


	6. Surprising Stroll

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it's nice to know that even after my long absence there are still people reading this story. Sorry this next chapter took so long but life has been for lack of a better word a bitch, but at least I still have one. So without any further ado I'll pick up where I left off.  
  
Skye and Evan strolled around the grounds catching up on days gone by in Paris.  
  
"I must admit Skye, I really have missed you. You've become quite the workaholic, I was shocked to hear that you had left so suddenly."  
  
"It was a family matter. How did you know I'd left anyway? The only people I told were from my office."  
  
"I try to know as much as I can about you. I won't lie, Skye, you fascinate me like no woman ever has."  
  
Skye blushed prettily and looked away. It was then that she saw Jax had followed then and was standing not far off.  
  
Jax watched as Skye blushed at the man's comment, gripping his champagne glass so tightly the crystal threatened to collapse in his hand. He remembered when things were like that between them. He missed her smile, her voice, the gleam in her eye and he instantly resented this man whose name he didn't even know for being privy to these things, while he was not.  
  
He also resented him for taking the few moments Skye had away from Edward. He had been watching her grandfather hover all evening and choose not to interrupt for fear of causing a scene. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass Skye; if he was going to get her to trust him again he had to be on his best behaviour. At first, he had assumed that this man was insignificant -- just one of Edwards's contacts. He was a stranger to Jax but, from the familiar way Skye was reacting to him, he could see he was not a stranger to her. Jax tried his best to control himself. He couldn't react to the jealousy he felt brewing within him. He had to be calm, collected and charming. At this point, Skye was barely tolerating his presence; he needed to be able to get close enough to her to regain her trust. 'The best defense is a strong offense,' he thought to himself as he walked over to them.  
  
"Good evening," he said with a smile extending his hand to Evan, "I'm Jasper Jax."  
  
"Evan Chambers." Evan shook his hand firmly, looking him squarely in the eye.  
  
"Evan, will you excuse us for a moment?" Skye smiled cheerfully while leading Jax away by the arm. He went with her willingly and, when she felt she was safely out of earshot and backing Evan, the smile fell from her face.  
  
"Look Jax, you said you wanted to see me and I agreed. You said you wanted to talk and we talked. What more do you want?" She didn't give him a chance to answer but instead simply continued. "What's said is said and what's done is done. Let's just leave the past in the past and move on."  
  
He watched her intently as she spoke. Her eyes were pleading and she looked desperate and vulnerable. He fought with himself but there was no way he could resist. He grabbed her and kissed her soundly. His intent was to be gentle but the passion between them that was dormant for so long was undeniable and the kiss became intense.  
  
At first she was so shocked that he had kissed her she couldn't move. Then she realized she didn't want to and started to return the kiss.  
  
Her mind was racing, this wasn't supposed to be happening; it was much more than she could bear. She pushed him away, her eyes filled with tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Please just go. I need you to go."  
  
He held her hand tightly in his. "I'll go, but I'll be back. That's a promise." He kissed her hand and turned and walked away.  
  
'Pull yourself together,' she said to herself, trying to regain her cool. 'There's a room full of people inside that you need to face so just get it together.'  
  
Evan walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
She tried to smile. "I'm fine. But I would be a lot better if we could forget that that little incident just happened."  
  
"Of course." He ran his hand down her arm and took her hand. "Although I think we should get back or your grandfather will come find us. Are you ready to go back?"  
  
"Sure," she replied as Evan led her back inside.  
  
"About what just happened," Skye started.  
  
"No explanation necessary. Sure I'm curious, but I'm sure we can another time."  
  
She beamed a grateful smile at him as they walked through the door.  
  
"If you're sure you're okay, I think I should be heading out."  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you so much for coming. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Evan smiled and started towards the door. The guests had begun to leave and Skye was glad for that. She had had a long night and just needed to be alone. For the rest of the evening she tried her best to put Jasper Jax out of her mind but, after kissing him, that was impossible. She was sure it would haunt her dreams that night.  
  
That's it for now. Please review so I know if I still have readers after my long absence. 


End file.
